1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for use by sportsmen, especially fishermen, for keeping an accurate time record of total time elapsed between hooking a fish and landing the fish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known elapsed time devices of conventional type is that they are not provided in combination with a fishing rod and reel apparatus. Another problem with known timing devices is that they are not designed so as to accurately record the "fighting time" it takes to land a fish after hooking same. Also, known timers generally do not record split or fractional seconds of elapsed time.
There have been devices devised to record the time of sporting events, but oftentimes these still are far from effective. Similarly, structures for timing events which are not physically or structurally attached to a rod and/or reel also leave much to be desired.
Existing prior patents which may be pertinent to this invention are as follows:
______________________________________ Flanagan 4,274,149 June 16, 1981 Sollenberger 4,287,964 Sept. 8, 1981 ______________________________________
These patents generally show timers for use with devices used by sportsmen. For example, the Flanagan patent discloses apparatus for providing superimposed readout of digital information onto the field of view of binoculars. That is, an LED display is mounted internally of binocular housing or a similar optical instrument, for the purpose of measuring elapsed time in a conventional manner. Switches for controlling the timing device are mounted so as to be activated by a user externally of the binoculars. Thus, when a user is watching a sports event such as a horse race, and once he has activated the timing device, he can see the display of elapsed time superimposed onto the image of the horses being observed through the binoculars.
The Sollenberger patent discloses a timer for use with toys such as ride-on vehicles, wherein a spring driven mechanical motor energizes the timing device, together with a manually displaceable mechanical switch for selective starting and stopping of the spring motor for measuring elapsed time of the toy ride.
However, none of the known prior art devices offers the new and novel features of the present invention.